


You've got my heart in the palm of my hand

by AllRoundFangirlAyy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, I'm so sorry, M/M, Unrequited Love, kinda made Harry sound like a douche
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllRoundFangirlAyy/pseuds/AllRoundFangirlAyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's been in love with Harry for the longest time but Harry is too wrapped up in his little bubble filled with parties and girls.<br/>Liam's been in love with Niall for the longest time but Niall is to busy wrapped up in Harry.<br/>Harry is just plain clueless.</p><p>*originally posted on Wattpad*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my best work due to the fact that it's rushed but just bear with me; it might get better.

I stood at the other side of the bar as he flirted with some floozy bitch. The sight made my eyes prick with tears. How can someone not realise when another is loving them with all their heart?

I felt the first tear slide down my cheek. I swiped it away, afraid of drawing attention to myself.

Ever since bootcamp I had had a thing for Harry but I never thought he would feel the same way. I mean, why would he? He could have any girl he liked, so why would he settle for me? Anyway, I didn't know I'd fall head over heels for him. I knew now the feelings would never go away, in fact, they kept getting stronger every day.

I couldn't help myself. His curls. His dimples. That smile. How could I?

"Niall, mate, you okay?" I turned my head to see Liam, who was now facing the direction I was previously staring in.

"I see," he sighed; Liam was the only one that knew about my feelings towards Harry. I most definitely could NOT tell Louis. He and Harry are incredibly close and Louis would probably end up blurting it out. I don't know why I didn't tell Zayn. I mean, I didn't even plan on telling Liam. He only found out because he saw me crying and I ended up telling him everything. Liam promised everything would be fine. That everything would work out somehow. And even if I wasn't meant to be with Harry, then there would be someone out there for me.

"Don't get upset over it, Nialler. There's plenty more fish in the sea,"

"Yeah, but I don't have to see those fish every fucking day and know that there is no way they'll ever be mine,"

I looked back to see Harry leaving the club with his overly-sized hand on that whore's ass.

Liam saw my hands clenching into fists at my sides. Before I could do anything, he was dragging me to the side.

"Niall, don't," he told me sternly. "He's not worth it. You're always complaining about Harry never looking at you that way or.. or realising that you're loving him with all your heart and he's too busy and too stupid chasing after someone else to notice you,"

I was shocked. Liam never spoke to anybody like that and if he did then it was only if he was really angry or had had it bottled it up for a while.

I was about to open my mouth when he stormed away.

What?

 

I left the club before Niall could say anything. No doubt he would have interrogated me about what I meant.

I can't believe he has the cheek to constantly complain about how Harry's never going to realise, he's too busy in his own bubble and how he's loving Harry with all his heart when I'm listening to him and my heart is breaking knowing that he loves someone that barely gives him the time of day.

Niall deserves someone that will always be there and love him. Niall deserves me. Why can't he just see that? Why doesn't he realise that I'm loving him. Why doesn't he realise what all this shit is doing to me? Having to sit here and listen to the boy I love going on about him. And the worst part is, I'm letting him slip through my fingers. Letting him think that Harry will love him one day. Maybe he will. But i know that I loved him first.

Before I know it, I'm home. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't realise I'd walked all the way home.

I walked in and slammed the door, locking it behind me.

The house had been empty since Danielle and I broke up. I didn't want to - she was lovely and I loved her but I wasn't IN love with her. It wasn't far to her.

Maybe I was better of alone. I was probably just going to end up hurting everyone I love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about this. This isn't my best fanfiction. But after chapter 5(ish) I'll actually be taking the time to write the chapters (between school and my new 'social life')

*The next morning*

I woke up feeling worse than shit. Not only after the ridiculous amount of alcohol I had consumed after Liam left, but I felt bad about what happened with him. Whatever happened, I'm not quite sure but I needed to know if he was okay.

Before I did anything else, I went downstairs to get painkillers for this damn headache. Okay, maybe drinking doesn't solve the world's problems.

I sighed before heading back to my room to throw on some clothes and starting my journey to Liam's.

\---

My fist pounded against the strong door.

I knew he was in. Even if he didn't have a hangover, he would be in.

After a few more minutes of banging my fist against the door, I heard Liam grumbling dismissively "I'm coming, I'm coming,"

The door opened for me to see Liam standing in just a pair of jogging bottoms, his perfect abs showing and his eyes red.

"Hey, Li. Can I, er, talk to you?" I asked, shyly for some reason.

"Sure," he croaked, stepping to the side.

I walked into the living room and down on the couch, with Liam following after. As soon as he sat down, I turned to face him.

"What was that all about last night? What did you mean?"

Liam looked down and looked back up with what I could tell was a fake smile.

"Nothing, I just meant in general, there's people who love you and you're feeling sorry for yourself because of Harry,"

"Bullshit, Liam" I snapped "Tell me the truth,"

"Niall, I am telling you the truth," he growled, something shinning in his eye. Anger? Love? I have no idea.

"Well, I don't believe you. Why would you react like that? Like... Like you know... How I'm feeling." I felt the tears streaming down my face. Why have I been crying so much lately?

"I do know how you feel." he hushed, wiping the tears off my face "I do. I know how it feels to watch the person you love chase after someone else and know that, no matter how hard you try, they'll never notice and they'll never be yours,"

"I.. I didn't know," I stuttered "Who's the lucky girl?"

"I-it's not a girl," He shuffled awkwardly. Liam's in love with a guy. I definitely did not see that one coming. But I had to admit, my heart did a little flutter at that I don't know why. It's not like I like Liam. well, not in that way.

"Oh," I replied. "Who?"

He didn't answer. He just looked away and sighed. Which was understandable, I didn't find it easy when I told Liam about my feelings for Harry.

"Never mind," I said "It doesn't matter. Whoever he is, he's really lucky and I'm pretty sure if he knew, he'd be flattered cause you're amazing and-"

I was cut off by Liam's lips smashing against mine. I didn't know how to respond. What the hell is going on? Well, it kind of explains his reaction last night. I liked it but it was weird because it was Liam.

Before I could kiss him back, he pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry," He stuttered "I just... I"

I pushed him into the couch and hovered over him.

"Just shut up and kiss me,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this awfulness of this chapter (is that even a word). I wish I could say this is a filler but unfortunately....

,Harry>

Another night, another girl.

I don't even know why I do it know. I used to do it to take my mind off shit and make me feel like somebody actually wanted me. Now I've just fallen into a continuous loop. A vicious circle. Feel bad, get laid, feel bad about objectifying a woman, and get laid to get over it.

I rolled over to see that what's-her-face wasn't there. She must have left. Meh, I was used to the routine. It's like every girl knew what to do. Either that or they all want a one night stand. Oh well, I'm not going to lose any sleep over it, either way.

I pulled myself out of bed and walked downstairs, not bother to put any item of clothing, into the kitchen. I trudged over to the fridge, pulling out a carton of orange juice and twisting it open, taking a gulp of the sour liquid.

I leaned on the breakfast bar, placing the juice on it, and leaning on my forearms.

I replayed last night's events, well, the parts that weren't fuzzy. She was pretty and really good.

I didn't realise that I was lost in my thoughts until I heard the front door open and the boys' voices drift in, well, Zayn and Louis'. Liam was probably sleeping and Niall was most likely nursing his hangover.

I had to admit, I was getting really worried about Niall. Whenever we went out, he would get completely wasted. He never used to be like that.

"Hey, Ha- WOAH," Louis yelled "GET SOMETHING ON, HAROLD!"

\---

 

My eyes fluttered open to the sound of half-even breathing. I rolled onto my side to see Niall staring at me.

"Hi," I smiled.

"Hey," he giggled. "that was... wow,"

I leaned over and kissed him for what must have been the thousandth time this morning.

"So, not to ruin the moment, but... Where does this leave us?" I stuttered.

"I-er... I don't know," He blushed. "I don't think I want this to be a one time thing, you know?"

"you know, I've really liked you since... I dunno," I blushed, propping myself up on my elbow.

"Really? Shit, I'm sorry," Niall cursed "I'm sorry. I was always going on about how Harry'll never like me and all that shit. I'm sorry, I was a total dick,"

"No you weren't, you didn't know. But, it did kinda break my heart a little,"

"I'm sorry," he murmured, pecking my lips lightly.

\---

"Niall, Lou just text asking if we wanted to go to Hazz's place," I called into the kitchen.

"I know, I just got the same text," he replied. "Wanna go?"

"Are you sure?" I asked "I mean, cause Harry and... y'know?"

"Liam," He said, coming into the room and standing right in front of me, gripping at the hem of my top, pulling me closer "I. Don't. Care. I have you, and that's all I need,"

I couldn't help but worry that he was just using me to hide the fact that he can't have Harry.But Niall wouldn't do that, right?

"Niall, are... are you just, doing this because of Harry?" I half-whispered "because, I like you but I don't want you to be doing any of this because you pity me or whatever,"

"Li," he sighed "When you kissed me... I felt something I've never felt before. I don't know how to explain it. I know it all sounds cheesy but it's true,"

I didn't know what to say. I was just left gob-smacked.

"I understand if all you had was a little crush and you don't feel that way," he said, his voice trailing off.

"Niall, I do feel the same way." I laughed "Why else would have done what I did with you?"

He smiled and I grabbed his hand, pulling him out the door. "Now let's goooooo!"


End file.
